


An Unexpected Miracle

by cryinginthesheets



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birth, Blood, Boys In Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinginthesheets/pseuds/cryinginthesheets
Summary: Specs and Tucker wake up one night to the sound of Elise in distress. Little did they know that what happened that night would affect their lives for forever.





	1. An Unexpected Gift

The whole household was asleep. Elise, Specs, and Tucker tucked snugly into their beds, enjoying their comforting dreams. They all had a pretty busy day considering they had their first big investigation in a while. When the job was completed, Specs concluded that the investigation lasted a day and 14 hours. Their longest (and Elise's shortest) investigation to date.

Specs and Tucker had planned on staying at the residence for a little while longer after they had packed everything up. However, Elise had said that she hadn't been feeling that well, so they decided to head straight home.

The moment they all arrived, Elise said goodnight, and headed inside the house. At this unexpected response from Elise, Specs and Tucker both looked at each other questionably. They then both shook their heads and headed to the back of the van to unpack.

Specs woke up a few hours later. He rubbed his eyes, and looked towards his alarm clock. The big red blocky numbers read, '2:37 AM.'

He shook his head with a sigh, and decided to try and fall back asleep again.

As he was just starting to fall back asleep, a faint sound caught his attention. He immediately sat up in his bed, and tried to listen for the sound once again.

It was quiet for a few moments until he heard the noise again. A bit louder this time though.

Concerned, Specs got up out of bed, and opened his bedroom door. He walked into the dark hallway, and quietly walked towards Tucker's bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the wood, and listened. No sound came from his room.

Specs then looked across the hallway towards Elise's bedroom. Her door was cracked open a bit, so he decided to quietly walk towards it. He pushed the door open a bit, and saw Elise lying in bed, whimpering, and clutching her stomach.

Specs knew she had been acting odd for the past few weeks, but he thought she was just a little ill. He had asked her about it a few days prior. Only to be told that it was probably nothing to be worried about.

He stood there for a few moments deciding what he should do. Should he leave her alone? Should he help her? He didn't want to intrude, but at the same time, if there was something wrong with her, he wanted to know what it was.

Elise had woke up about an hour before. She looked around her room, confused, until she winced from a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" She gasped, as she clutched her stomach.

She thought she was just cramping, so she stood up and headed for her bathroom. After about half an hour later, after nothing had happened, she came out of her bathroom in more pain than she was in before she went inside her bathroom.

She was about to head back towards her bed, until a strong pain hit her. Before she screamed, she managed to cover her mouth, preventing the sound from escaping.

She felt her legs go weak beneath her, and she quickly sat down on her bed.

"What is happening to me?," She whimpered.

She then lied down, and tried to ignore the pain, and hopefully fall asleep.

After lots of contemplating, Specs had finally decided to step in, and help Elise.

"Elise?," He whispered, trying not to frighten her.

She didn't answer him, so he decided to try a different approach.

He quietly moved by her bedside, and crouched down beside her, so they were eye level. Before he could utter anything to her, she quickly grabbed his hand, and squeezed it as tightly as she could.

Specs flinched at the unexpected movement, and the pain that soon came because of it.

"Elise? Are you alright? What's wrong?," He was beginning to panic. He had never seen Elise like this before.

"No... I don't know what's wrong with me," Elise began to cry, as the pain soon became too much for her to handle.

"What do I do? Should I call 911?"

When Elise didn't answer him, he quickly released his hand from her tight grasp, and ran downstairs to call an ambulance.

Soon after Specs had left, Elise groaned out. The pain quickly becoming much worse. Out of nowhere, she soon felt something warm come from in between her legs.

She reached her hand down, and when she brought them back up, she saw that they were covered in blood. She screamed.

Tucker woke up to the sound of Elise's screams. He bolted out of bed, and ran straight into Elise's bedroom.

"Elise, what's wrong?!" He quickly stopped what he was doing the moment he saw Elise covered in sweat, blood on her hands, in pain, crying her heart out, and starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god, Elise!" Tucker knew he had to find Specs. And fast.

He ran into his room, only to find he wasn't there. He then ran down the stairs, to then find Specs on the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?! Elise is upstairs covered in sweat and blood, crying her eyes out! What's going on?!" Tucker demanded.

Specs ignored him, and continued to talk on the phone, while Tucker looked at him dumbfounded.

The boys quickly went pale, as the sound of a blood curdling scream came from upstairs. Specs looked at Tucker and mouthed to him, 'Go upstairs, NOW!'

Tucker nodded, and ran up the stairs, and back into Elise's room.

Elise was supporting herself on her bed post, while trying to control her laboured breathing.

Tucker didn't know what to do. He just stood there and looked at her. But soon came out of his fright when he heard a whimpered,

"Tucker, help me..." Come from Elise.

"Ok, ok. What do I do?" Tucker said quickly, as he sat beside Elise on her bed.

Elise was about to answer him, when the most strong pain came over her, and she screamed.

Elise screamed so loud, that Tucker was sure that everyone from China and back had heard her.

Tucker looked up at Elise, and saw that she had went completely pale, and started to shiver.

"Elise? What is it?" Elise didn't answer him, and instead he felt a clammy hand reach over to him. She wanted him to hold her hand.

Tucker closed his hand over hers, and started to say comforting words to her.

"You're ok, Elise, you're alright. Specs is on the phone right now, with people that will help you. Were here for you, I promise." Tucker was hoping that his comforting words were helping her, as much as they were helping him.

"Somethings wrong," Elise gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel different. The pain is getting worse. I think I'm dying.." She soon began to start hyperventilating.

"No, no, no, Elise. You're not dying. Yes, there is something wrong with you, but you'll be alright... Deep breaths, Elise. There you go, deep breaths.

"I think I need to lie down." She whispered.

"Ok, I'll help you."

Tucker moved his arms around Elise, and slowly maneuvered her into a comfortable position.

"There, better?"

"I'm sorry..." Elise began to sob, as she started to lose control of her emotions.

"For what?" Tucker crouched down beside her, and grabbed hold of her hand.

"For everything. For putting you in this position, for putting you in danger all the time.."

"No, no, Elise -," Tucker was soon cut off by Specs calling for him downstairs.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

He raced down the stairs and saw Specs sitting down on the coffee table. He was scarcely pale.

"What's wrong?"

"The ambulance said that they won't be here for another hour and a half."

"WHAT?! But we need them now! Didn't you tell them how in bad shape she is?!"

"Yes, I did! And they just told us to stay calm, and wait until the ambulance arrives."

"Oh, that's just great! What's gonna happen if she passes out, or if she ends up getting worse? We're supposed to just stay CALM?!"

"I don't -" 

"OH MY GOD!!"

At Elise's cry, the boys dashed upstairs, and saw Elise lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sweat rolling down her body, her face sickly pale.

"Elise... are you alright?" Specs said worried.

Elise said nothing, and instead sat up, and pulled up her nightgown.

And what they saw made Elise cry, Specs gasp, and Tucker almost pass out.

There, lying in between Elise's legs, inside her nightgown, was a baby.

The boys just watched, shocked, as Elise lifted up the tiny baby with shaking hands.

"Somethings, wrong." She said as she looked down at her unexpected child.

Specs looked down at the baby in Elise's arms, and realized that she was right. The baby wasn't crying.

Specs did nothing except walk straight over, pick up the baby, and begin using CPR techniques that his mother taught him during her training in nursing school.

"Please, Steven help my baby." Elise cried hysterically.

After a few tense and emotional minutes, Specs was beginning to lose hope. That was until the baby in his arms, started screaming her heart out.

"She's alright, Elise. She's okay." Specs said with tears in his eyes, as he handed his surrogate mother her baby.

"Oh my god! Thank goodness my little girl is alright!" She sobbed, as she looked down at her newborn.

'Newborn... how could I have a newborn?!' At the age of 64 she never would have thought that she would have a new baby.

"Thank you, Steven. Thank you so much!" Elise leaned over, and kissed Specs on the cheek.

"No need to thank me Elise."

While Specs was giving CPR to the baby, Tucker had ran downstairs to get a pair of scissors and blankets.

He handed them to Specs, and after the baby started breathing, he cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped her in blankets.

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" Elise cried, as her newborn daughter wrapped her hand around her finger.

"She is. She looks just like you, Elise." It was true. Despite her being a baby, Specs and Tucker could definitely see similarities between her and her mother.

She had her mother's blonde hair and nose shape, with her dad's blue eyes.

"How is this possible? How can I have a baby?"

"Life comes with miracles, Elise. You just happened to get yours later in life."

"I know that this was definitely unexpected, but have you thought of a name?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I always liked the name Antony. As well as Mae."

"Well that could be her middle name then."

"Antony Mae Rainier. I love it." Elise said with a smile on her face.

"Well it's settled then. Welcome to the world Antony Mae Rainier."


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Specs, and Tucker have to face with the aftermath from the night before.

Specs jolted awake as the previous events from last night caught up with him. He looked around the room and realized he wasn't at home and in his bedroom.

'Shit, it wasn't a dream after all.' He thought, as he rubbed his tired eyes and put on his glasses.

He leaned up in the hospital chair, and groaned from the pain in his back that he had gotten from sleeping in that god awful hospital chair all night.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

He looked to his left, and saw Elise sitting upright in bed, cradling her newborn against her chest.

Specs nodded his head as a response, so as to not wake the baby from her little dream.

"Tucker headed to the bathroom, so he'll be back in a little while." Elise said softly.

Specs looked around the hospital room, and realized that Elise was right. Tucker wasn't there and he hadn't even noticed his absence.

Specs looked down at little Antony, and grinned as he heard her sniffle in her sleep.

"How is she?" He was worried that Antony may still be having complications with her breathing, considering the difficulty that she had after she was born.

"While you were asleep, the doctor came in and checked her again. He said that she seemed to be doing just fine, so I'll take him for his word."

"Well thank god for that."

"Steven, I just wanted to thank you again for saving my daughter's life. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Elise's eyes filled with tears, as she remembered those terrifying few moments.

"Elise, it's okay. You don't have to repay me, or anything like that. I just knew what to do in that situation and I did it on impulse."

"I know, but I still wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome, Elise."

They both looked down and laughed, as Antony slowly opened her bright blue eyes, and yawned so big, that it shook her entire body.

"Well hello, sweetheart. I hope you had a nice nap." Elise whispered, so as to not scare her baby.

The baby looked up at her mother, and smiled as she recognized her soothing voice.

"Steven, would you like to hold her?"

Steven sat there for a moment, deciding whether or not he should hold the baby. He had never held a newborn before, and he was terrified that he would accidentally hurt her.

Elise saw his hesitation, so she leaned over, and gently passed her daughter into Steven's arms.

Her daughter fussed for a few moments. Uncomfortable with the feeling of not being in her mothers arms anymore, but soon calmed down when she realized this person wasn't a threat.

"It's alright, Steven. Now all you have to do is make sure to cradle her head, and hold her closely and securely against your body." Elise said this, as she was maneuvering his arms into the right positioning.

After a few tries, he finally got the hang of it, and was soon comfortable when holding Antony in his arms.

He looked up, and saw Elise laying in her bed, looking at them both with a warm smile on her face.

"You look like a big brother now, Steven."

Specs smiled when he heard her say that. She was right in that aspect in a way. Him and Tucker were like her sons, and now that she had a daughter, that would make them kind of like her surrogate brothers.

"That would be nice. I've always wanted a little sister."

"Well now you have one."

"Yah, I guess I do."

......

After Tucker had returned, the doctor had come in a few minutes later, and checked on Antony once again.

"She seems to be doing great, despite you not being aware of your pregnancy." He said as he checked her heart beats.

"How did she not know about her pregnancy, though? Usually there are symptoms." Specs asked curiously.

"Well, it's very uncommon, especially at Elise's advanced maternal age. However, some women do have the slim chance of not showing pregnancy symptoms at all, we tend to call it a denied pregnancy."

"But I don't have the chance of becoming pregnant again, right?"

"No, it will be nearly impossible for you to become pregnant again. This should only be a one time occurrence."

The doctor then handed Elise back her baby, and left the room soon after, to check on other nearby patients.

"Well that's a relief. At least you won't have to worry about this happening again." Tucker said, as he looked down at Antony.

"Yes, but it wasn't like this was a bad thing. Just unexpected is all."

Elise began to sooth Antony, as she began to fuss, expressing that she needed a bottle soon.

"Do you want me to go get the nurse?" Specs said, as he was beginning to get up.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it, Steven."

Elise and Tucker continued to chat, as Specs went to go fetch for the nurse, hopefully before Antony had a meltdown.


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a surprise they have planned for Elise on the day they bring her home.

Over the last few days during Elise's stay at the hospital, Specs and Tucker had went to the store to get some things for Antony's nursery.

Specs had came up with the plan while Elise was asleep, and they both decided to keep it as a surprise until she arrived home.

'It'll be like a welcome home gift to the both of them.' Specs had thought, while they were beginning to put the crib together.

Since Elise would be arriving back home today, they had to be quick. Despite them getting the nursery supplies a few days prior, they had only had a few hours each day to put it together, to prevent Elise from getting suspicious of their behavior.

During those few days, they had both managed to repaint the walls a pale pink color, put together the changing table, place in a rocking chair, and get a few toys.

The only things they had left to do was put together the crib (which they were doing now), and place in a bookshelf. Since the boys knew Elise was an avid reader, they hoped that she would enjoy that little extra touch.

"Don't you think we should read the directions first?" Specs said, as he watched Tucker put the wrong pieces of the crib together.

"Yah, right Specs. Do you really think that reading the directions is that important? Honestly, it's just a big waste of time."

"Whatever, suite yourself. But once you realize that your putting the crib together wrong, just remember that I told you so."

In the end, Specs was right. Despite Tucker not wanting to admit it.

.....

"There you two are. I was wondering where the both of you had gone!" Elise said, as she rocked little Antony in her arms.

"Sorry, Elise. We went out to get some things and the traffic was backed up for miles." Tucker said nonchalantly as he casually sat down beside Elise.

Specs let out a deep breath or relief, as Tucker told the planned lie to Elise. It didn't matter how many times Specs had tried, he always was a terrible lire, ever since he was young. So he was unbelievably relived when he didn't have to lie to Elise's face.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm glad the both of you are back. Isn't that right Antony?" Elise said in a cute baby voice to her daughter.

Antony looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, and smiled in response.

"So are you both ready to go?"

"Yes, I just have to dress Antony for the cold weather, and we'll be ready."

Elise attempted to get out of bed, but winced the moment she had tried to stand.

"Elise, let me help you." Tucker had held out his arms for Antony, and the moment she was placed in his arms, he picked the car seat off of the chair, and placed it on the bed beside Elise.

"Thank you, Tucker I appreciate your help."

After Elise had placed little blankets and the stuffed cat the Specs had gotten for her in the car seat, she had taken Antony back from Tucker, and put her little gloves, hat, and coat on her.

As soon as Elise had fastened Antony in her car seat, she had handed it to Specs, and allowed Tucker to help her into the wheelchair.

"Alright, lets go."

"Hallelujah." Tucker said, as he began to wheel Elise out of her hospital room.

.....

When they had arrived home, Tucker had helped Elise out of the car, and into the house soon after. Specs soon followed behind, with the car seat in hand.

"Alright, lets head up to my bedroom." Elise had began to walk towards the staircase, but was soon stopped by Tucker.

"Uh, Elise. Specs and I have a little surprise for you."

"You do? What is it?"

The boys lead Elise up to the new room they had prepared for her, and told her to close her eyes.

"On the count of three I want you to open your eyes." As they were both counting, they opened the door, and lead her into the room.

"And open them."

The moment Elise opened her eyes and saw the new nursery, she gasped and immediately burst into tears.

"Oh my word! When did you two do this?" She sobbed, as she looked around the room.

"We did it while you were away at the hospital. Do you like it?" They both hoped that her tears were not from being upset, but instead of happiness.

"Do I like it? I absolutely love it! Thank you boys so much for this amazing gift!"

"Do you want to give Antony a tour?" Specs placed the car seat on the rocking chair, gently picked her up, and handed her over to Elise.

"Oh, look at this gorgeous room, sweetheart! Do you like it?"

Antony didn't know what was going on, so she just looked around the room curiously, and cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tucker smiled, as he watched Elise give a little tour of the nursery to her daughter.

"Oh, look at this little guy!" Elise picked up a little teddy bear, and showed it to her daughter.

Antony looked at it, and immediately grasped the soft item, stuffing it's ear into her mouth.

Elise giggled, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I still can't believe you boys managed to put all of this together."

"It was hard work, but it paid off. That's for sure."

"It definitely shows."

Elise's eyes began to tear up once again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Specs walked over and placed his hand on Elise's back.

"It's just, you boys have done so much for me, and I don't know how I'll ever repay the favor. To the both of you that is."

"Elise, you don't have to repay us anything. We did this because we care about you, and love you. You've already done enough for us, really."

Specs and Tucker both gently wrapped their arms around Elise and Antony, and they stood there for what seemed like hours, just embracing the comfortable silence.

"I love you, boys."

"We love you too, Elise."

Antony sneezed, and they all looked down at her.

"We all love you too, Antony." Elise said, as they all laughed.


	4. "Scary" Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Antony, Specs, and Tucker go shopping together. With one of the scariest holidays just around the corner.

"Oh, Antony. It's alright."

Specs woke up to the sound of Elise's muffled voice through the wall. Because the nursery had been next to his room, Elise had worried that Antony would wake him up during the night. However, Specs had told her it would be alright, and that she shouldn't worry about him.

Everything had been alright so far, except for tonight. Antony had been a bit ill for the past few days, which resulted in her being more fussy than usual.

So Specs got up, and quietly walked over to Antony's room. He was greeted with the sight of Elise, desperately trying to calm Antony down, by saying soothing words and rocking her.

"What's wrong?" He wwhispered trying not to scare Elise. However that idea hadn't really worked out.

Elise jumped, and quickly turned around, "Oh, Steven! I had not idea you were awake."

"I woke up a few moments ago. Because of Antony, y'know?" Specs didn't really want to blame Antony for waking him up but, to be honest, she was the main reason.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I'm trying to calm her down but, as you can see, it hasn't been working out that well." Elise began to hum a little lullaby to the baby, hoping that would eventually lull her to sleep.

"Steven, if you could be such a dear and go and get me a bottle for Antony?"

"Of course, Elise."

Specs headed downstairs and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle out of a cabinet, and then the milk out of the fridge. He heated it up, and walked back upstairs.

He handed it to Elise, who was now sitting in the rocking chair, and watched as she fed Antony.

As Specs watched Elise, he thought that she made the perfect mother. She had always been a mother figure to him and Tucker, but now that she actually has a child of her own, her motherly side was really showing full force.

"Thank you, Steven. You can head to bed now."

Specs nodded his head and before he left the room, he said, "Elise, you know you make a great mom, right?"

"You really think so?" Elise had been doubting herself with this whole new mother role that she has started to play. Ever since Antony was born, she had been so stressed and worried that she was doing everything wrong.

"I definitely think so. You've always been a great mother role to Tucker and I. But now that you actually have a child, your motherly side has really come to the surface."

"Oh, Steven. I appreciate your kind words. But just so you know, you boys have been such a big help, with helping me raise Antony and all."

"It's no problem, Elise. If you need help with anything, just know that we're both here for you."

"Thank you. Now go get some sleep."

Specs left the room, and headed back to his warm and cozy bed.

.....

The following morning, after he had eaten some breakfast, Elise had asked him and Tucker if they would like to go shopping with her and Antony. Both agreed, and half an hour later, they were heading out the door.

.....

They all walked into the big store, and were greeted with Halloween decorations everywhere. Because the scary holiday would be arriving in a few weeks, stores everywhere had packed themselves full with scary decorations.

Specs and Tucker had decided to go check out some of the costumes they had, while Elise went to go get the things on her shopping list with Antony in tow.

"You look like an idiot."

"Really? Because this mask looks exactly like you."

Tucker held up a clown mask, to show Specs what he had been talking about, while he was wearing a Jason mask.

"Please tell me your not actually dressing up for Halloween." Specs rolled his eyes at the thought of Tucker dressed up in a complete Jason costume.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my favorite holiday, of course I'm dressing up!"

Tucker had always loved Halloween. The thought of getting shit tons of candy, all while scaring kids with his outlandish costumes, made Tucker even more excited for the spooky day to come.

"Whatever, while you mess around with masks, I'm gonna go and see where Elise is."

With that said, Specs left Tucker in the costume isle and searched for Elise.

"Suit yourself." Tucker said, as he pulled out a fake butcher knife.

Specs managed to catch up with Elise, finding her in the produce section.

"Where's Tucker?"

"He's still looking at stupid Halloween masks."

"Oh, Steven don't judge Tucker for liking his favorite holiday."

"I'm not judging him, it just seems a bit ridiculous seeing him try on masks when he's a grown man."

"He's just having fun is all. There's no harm in that is there?"

"No, I guess not."

Little did Specs know Tucker had soon followed him after he had left the aisle, and was slowly walking up behind him.

The moment Tucker touched his shoulder, Specs screamed and turned around. Seeing the scary mask and fake knife, Antony began to cry out of fear.

"Nice going, asshole." Specs turned towards Elise, seeing her try and calm down her frightened baby.

Tucker pulled up his mask, and apologized. Only for it to fall on deaf ears. So instead, he walked over and gently picked up Antony, trying to calm her down.

"See Antony? It's just the big teddy bear you love."

Antony and Tucker had grown quite close over the few weeks since her birth. Antony quickly became attached due to Tucker's big and gentle frame. Besides her mother, Antony felt safety while in his arms.

When seeing Tucker's face, she stopped crying, and began to calm down.

"See? I knew you boys would be experts at this!"


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise leaves Specs and Tucker to babysit Antony.

"I don't know about this, Elise."

"Oh, Steven. I'm sure you'll both be just fine."

Ever since Antony's birth, Elise, Specs and Tucker's lives had been turned upside down. They were constantly running back and forth from taking care of Antony to trying to find the time to go on new investigations.

They were so busy, Specs couldn't even keep count as to what month it was anymore.

However, the past few weeks had been quite relaxing. They had no investigations, and Antony had become a bit easier to take care of, considering that she is now 1 and a half months old.

Specs figured that today would be like any other day. However, the moment Elise told him that she had to go to an appointment and she wanted them to babysit Antony, Specs knew that his day wouldn't be the once bit calm.

So as Elise was heading out the door, Specs continued to ask her a bunch of questions.

"But what if she gets sick or hurt? What if she brakes something? Or, god forbid, fall down the stairs?!"

"Steven, calm down. You both will be alright. You've seen how I've taken care of Antony. All you have to do is replicate that. Plus I've already told you to keep her in her play pen in the living room so she stays occupied. And if anything happens, call me immediately."

Before Specs could reply, Elise had already closed the door, and was currently heading off to her car.

"I'm screwed." Specs huffed, as he looked over at Antony chewing on one of her toys.

"Oh c'mon, how hard can it be?" Tucker said behind Specs, scaring him in the process.

"Have you ever taken care of a baby?"

"No, but babies are a lot like us though. Except their smaller."

"Well no shit, Tucker. But they require much more care than adults do. Plus, we're not serving her pizza and hot pockets for her lunch."

Tucker just rolled his eyes, and sat down on the couch, continuing to watch Hell's Kitchen reruns on TV.

.....

"Tucker, where is Antony's bottle?!" Specs screamed over the baby's cries.

He had been trying to find it for about 10 minutes now, but nothing had turned up. He considered calling Elise to ask her where she had put it, until Tucker came in with Antony in his arms and reached into one of the very top cabinets for her bottle.

"Here. Now hurry up and get her bottle ready."

Specs said nothing, and quickly got Antony's bottle ready. He handed it to Tucker, and watched as he eased the bottle gently into Antony's mouth.

They both sighed in relief as the crying had stopped, and was replaced with quiet suckling.

"I don't know how Elise does this everyday. Especially at her age."

"Because she's a badass." Tucker said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Specs couldn't agree more.

.....

After Antony had been fed, Specs went upstairs to put her down for a nap.

As he tucked Antony in, he stood there for a moment. He still couldn't believe how much she looked like Elise. Besides her eye color, she pretty much had the same features as her mother.

The moment she was born, Specs had wondered if she would develop Elise's spiritual gift. Or is she already had it. He thought that once Elise was gone, maybe if she would agree to it, she would want to take her place.

The thought saddened Specs. He couldn't imagine working without Elise, but at the same time Antony was apart of her. Also because of Elise's age, he couldn't imagine seeing Antony motherless at a young age

He shook his head, and headed out of the nursery.

'There's no time to think about that now.' Specs thought as he walked inside of his bedroom.

....

A few hours later, Elise had arrived back home.

"Where's my little girl at?" She said as though she was playing hide and seek with her little one.

She heard her daughter, and looked over into the living room, and was greeted with the sight of her daughter laying in her play pen, looking over at her with an excited expression on her face.

"There's my angel!"

Elise walked over, and picked up her daughter. She held her close, and smothered her face in kisses, making her laugh.

"Oh, I missed you so much." She nuzzled her daughter's nose, and looked around wondering where Specs and Tucker were.

"Boys?"

"Yah, Elise?" Tucker walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of milk.

"Where's Steven?"

"I think he went upstairs earlier."

"Oh."

Elise headed upstairs and knocked on Spec's door. When there was no answer, she quietly opened the door and saw Specs sitting on his bed, his back facing the door.

"Steven?" She said quietly.

Still no reply.

She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. It was then she realized his shoulders were shaking.

She shifted Antony in her arms, and grasped Spec's hand that was laying in his lap.

It was then when the dam finally broke. Specs burst into heart breaking sobs.

"Steven? Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What's gonna happen when you're gone? What are we gonna do with Antony?"

Elise could hardly understand what he was even saying, his sobs were so uncontrollable.

"Oh, Steven. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Not only is Antony gonna live without a mother, but so are we..."

"Steven, listen to me. I am not going anywhere, not for a long time at least. And when I'm gone, I trust you boys to take care of Antony." Elise's voice cracked.

Hearing everyone around her acting so upset, Antony began to cry as well.

"Oh, Antony. It's alright."

Elise saw Specs looking down at Antony and silently passed her over to him.

Antony slowly calmed down, and everyone's tears eventually stopped.

Elise leaned over and rested her head on Spec's shoulder. Looking down at her daughter.

"You'll be ok, Steven. Everything is gonna be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Just from seeing how well you and Tucker have been treating Antony. You two are like big brothers to her."

"I hope she sees us that way in the future."

Antony looked up at Specs and Elise with curious eyes. Wondering what they were talking about.

"I think she will. Isn't that right Antony?"

Hearing her mother's voice, she smiled and cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Specs, and Tucker take Antony trick or treating for the first time.

"Peek-a-boo!, Peek-a-boo!," Antony looked up with curious eyes and a smile on her face, as Specs played this classic game with her.

Since Elise was upstairs getting dressed up into her witch costume, Specs had taken charge watching over Antony.

For Halloween, Specs and Tucker had both decided to dress up in Ghost Buster costumes, while Elise had chosen an adorable bunny onesie for Antony.

Specs played with one of the bunny ears that were attached to the hoodie of her onesie, while made funny faces at her.

"Is that my little girl laughing down there?" Elise said, as she came down the stairs and into the living room.

Specs stood up, and carefully picked up Antony, cradling her in his arms.

"Yah, Antony and I were playing some games together." Specs blushed, as he handed the baby over to her mother.

"Aw, well that was very sweet of you. Now, where is Tucker at?"

"I'm right here." Tucker stumbled into the house, trying to carry some of his heavy equipment.

"What do you have that stuff for?" Specs watched as he practically threw all of the equipment onto the couch.

"Props for our costumes, duh?" Tucker said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elise smiled at the both of them, while Specs just rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen giving Antony her bottle, if you need me."

"Seriously? You and I have been waiting forever to finally go get some free candy, and now we have to wait because you decided to use our important equipment as props for your costume."

"Oh, shut up. Trick or treating doesn't start until another hour, so calm your tits."

Specs shook his head, and headed upstairs to sketch for the time being.

.....

"Boys, come on!" Elise yelled towards the van, as she started to walk off while pushing Antony in her stroller.

"We're coming! C'mon Tucker!" Specs said, as he helped Tucker get some of the props out of the back of the van.

"Wait, there we go!" Tucker finally managed to get the big equipment piece out of the van, and he quickly attached it to his costume.

They quickly shut the van doors, and ran to catch up with Elise.

Elise was already approaching the first house by the time they had both caught up with her.

"Alright. I'm going to wait here, while one of you carry Antony up to the house. I don't care if both of you go up there, just make sure you both get along and don't start arguing."

The boys both nodded their heads, and Tucker picked Antony up from her stroller, carrying her in his arms as they both walked up to the house.

Specs pushed the doorbell, and they both sat their waiting for a response.

"Hello!" A friendly older looking woman opened the front door holding a bowl full of candy.

The moment she saw the two adult men standing at her front porch instead of children, she said, "Aren't you boys a little old for trick or treating?"

"Uh, we just wanted to get some candy for Antony, here." Specs nodded to the little baby in Tucker's arms, while Tucker, himself, looked at the woman with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Aww, look at you!" The woman immediately smiled the moment she laid eyes on the little one.

Specs held out a little Halloween bucket, when the woman began to put candy into it.

"Thank you, have a nice night." Specs said, as they began to walk off her porch.

"I can't believe that!" Tucker said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Why? Because she said we were a bit old for trick or treating? It's true."

"Well still! I don't care how old I am, I'm still gonna trick or treat, period."

"Alright. Oh, shit." Specs said looking up into the sky.

"What?"

"It's starting to rain."

The boys quickly walked over to Elise, and handed Antony back to her.

"Tucker, why don't you head back to the van and get us an umbrella."

"Alright, I'll be back."

It began to rain harder after Tucker had left, and Antony was beginning to fuss.

"Oh Antony, you're ok. It's just a little water."

The baby began to cry openly now, and Specs quickly rummaged through the baby things to eventually find a pacifier.

Antony calmed down after the pacifier was placed into her mouth.

"Thank you, Steven."

"No problem."

After what seemed like an eternity, Tucker finally came back. However, instead of bringing an umbrella, he brought the whole van.

"I couldn't find the umbrella, so I thought this would be a better place for shelter."

The three some quickly entered the van soon after.

"So are we still trick or treating?" Specs asked.

"If you boys want to."

"I think I have a better idea." Tucker smirked.

....

"Are you serious?" Specs said, as Tucker pulled into a restaurant.

"What? Eating at a good restaurant is way better than trick or treating in the pouring rain."

"That's true."

"I think this is a great idea, Tucker."

"Thank you, Elise. See? At least someone appreciates my ideas."

"Whatever. Let's just eat already, I'm starving."

....

After they had gotten inside, they had ordered their meals. Tucker got steak, Specs got a hamburger, and Elise got a salad.

"I'm sorry if this Halloween was ruined." Elise said apologetically.

"It's alright, Elise. Hey, after this, how about we go home and watch some scary movies?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I agree. Antony is a bit tired, and will need to be put down for a nap soon."

"Alright, it's settled then."

"I call watching Scream first."

"What? We should watch Saw first. It's obviously better."

"I don't think so."

"Well I think so."

"Well my opinions are more important."

"Well mine are more logical!"

"Enough, boys! We will watch a movie that we all agree on."

In the end, they ended up watching a classic. A Nightmare On Elm Street.


	7. Elise's Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise becomes overwhelmed, and the boys are there to help her through it.

"Steven, did you find Antony's pacifier yet?" Elise yelled over her baby's cries.

"No, I can't find it anywhere! I've checked her nursery, her playpen, underneath the couches it's nowhere to be seen!"

Specs was rushing everywhere around the house looking for that stupid thing. Antony had woken up in a particularly bad mood this morning. Not wanting to eat, sleep, and has been crying non-stop.

Elise had assumed it was due to her daughter's new teething stage.

Elise picked up Antony from her play pen, and began to comfort her. Or try at least.

"Oh my, angel. I love you." Elise's eyes began to well up with tears, as her daughter began to cry hysterically.

"Elise, I can take her off your hands for a while if you like." Tucker offered. He hated it when Elise was upset, and would do anything to make her happy.

Elise silently handed her daughter over to Tucker, and headed outside, to clear her mind.

"Hey Antony, look who it is!" Tucker held up her favorite teddy bear.

Seeing her best friend, she grasped out for her teddy, and began to suck on it's ear.

"There we go. All better now." The boys both breathed a sigh of release, as the crying had stopped.

Specs walked over to the living room window, and saw Elise sitting on the porch stairs, with her head in her hands.

"I'm gonna go check up on Elise. Ok?"

"Alright. Just try not to make her more upset. She doesn't need that right now." Tucker said, as he bounced Antony.

Specs didn't reply, and instead walked out onto the porch, and sat down beside Elise.

Specs hesitantly wrapped his arm around Elise's shoulder. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He didn't know what it was like to even be in her shoes.

"I'm such a terrible mother." Elise sobbed out.

"No you're not, Elise. You're one of the best people that I know." Specs said softly.

"Then why can't I do anything right?"

"Because you're new to this. We're all new to this, Elise. I've never taken care of a baby before, and neither have you. Tucker and I both know you never planned on being a mother this late in life."

"I just wish Jack was here. I miss him so much. He didn't even get to see his daughter." Elise began to sob even harder at this thought.

"Even though he's not here physically, we all know he's probably looking down on all of us right now."

"I just hope he's not disappointed in me."

"Oh c'mon, we are all so proud of you. You're an amazing person that makes people's lives better. How couldn't he be proud of you."

"I don't know. I may be good in the supernatural world, but not so much the parenting one."

"Like I said, you just have to remember that you're new to this. We all are. But we'll always be here for you, Elise. No matter what."

"I appreciate it, Steven. I don't know what I would do without the both of you."

Elise dried her tears, and laid her head on Spec's shoulder. They both sat there, content in the comforting silence.

.....

After a while, they both headed back inside. Elise took her baby from Tucker, and went to go find her pacifier.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Tucker said, as he watched TV.

"It's nothing."

"Oh c'mon, we're all apart of this. So tell me."

"Elise was just overwhelmed with everything. She was missing her husband, and she needed someone. That's all."

"Oh. Is she feeling better now?"

"I think so."

"You don't think she would be up to dating anyone else? Do you?"

"I don't know. But lets not bring it up, alright? I think dating is the least on her mind right now."

"True."

"Found it!" Elise yelled from upstairs.

"Where was it?" Tucker yelled back.

"Warren, had it in his mouth!"

Specs and Tucker laughed at the unexpected response.


	8. A Mysterious Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise is greeted with the sight of a mysterious shadow looming in her daughter's nursery, and thinks her daughter may be in danger.

Elise woke up with a jolt at the sound of her baby screaming.

"Antony!" She gasped.

Elise ran out of her room, and into the nursery. She looked into the crib, and saw her baby crying, her face red, and tears rolling down her little face.

"Oh, my baby! What's wrong?"

Elise rocked her baby, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. She also tried humming to her, feeding her, and seeing if her diaper needed changing, but nothing seemed to calm the poor thing down.

Elise's own tears started to roll down her face. She had never felt so hopeless.

"Oh my love, what's wro-"

Elise stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of a door creaked open. She slowly turned around, and saw the shadow of a mysterious figure, standing in the doorway.

She stood there like a deer in headlights. She didn't know what to do.

As she was contemplating what to do, Antony continued to cry. Although not as loudly as before, due to her throat becoming sore from screaming.

"Elise?"

Specs walked into the nursery, and saw Elise standing there, pale.

"Elise, are you alright?"

The older woman shook her head, and came out of her shock.

"Yes I'm alright, Steven." She said unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" Specs walked closer to Elise, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing, Steven. Really."

"Is Antony alright? I woke up to the sound of her screaming."

Elise looked down, and saw that Antony had gone quiet, now looking up at her.

"I think so."

She looked past Spec's shoulder, and into the doorway. Making sure that the figure was gone.

Specs turned around to see what she was looking at, and saw nothing unusual.

"You're sure you're alright?"

Elise didn't answer and placed her daughter back in her crib, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Specs walked over towards the crib, and looked down at Antony.

"What's wrong with your mommy?"

The baby looked back at him with curious eyes, wondering the same thing.

.....

The next morning, Specs walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he was greeted with the sight of Elise.

She was scarcely pale, bags under her eyes, and her hair a mess.

"I take it you didn't sleep well last night?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Elise said sarcastically.

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong? What scared you so much last night?"

"I saw something last night. A figure, standing in the doorway of Antony's nursery."

"A figure? Did you see what it was?"

Elise hesitated before she said, "I saw a woman. She was withered, her face gaunt, dress shredded. I had seen her before."

"You have? When?"

"A few days before I gave birth to Antony."

"Did she say or do anything?"

"For a while she just stood there, looking at me. But out of nowhere, she began talking about a child. What she would do if there was ever one brought into this house." Tears welled up in Elise's eyes.

Specs tensed as he realized what this meant: this demon was out to get Antony.

"You don't think she would hurt her. Do you?"

"I don't know. That was always my fear, entities coming after my baby and hurting her. She's even at more risk, if she ends up having my abilities." Elise sobbed.

Specs walked over to her, and wrapped her up in a hug.

"It'll be alright, Elise. I'm sure of it. And we'll do everything we can to make sure that Antony is safe."

"I hope so..."


	9. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise spends a few moments alone with her baby.

Elise walked into the nursery, immediately greeted with the sight of her daughter playing with her toys.

She had sent Specs and Tucker out to investigate a new case, while she had insisted on staying home to watch Antony.

Elise walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and sat down.

As she watched her daughter play, the events of the last couple of days began to catch up with her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she laid her head in her hands.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" She sobbed.

She hadn't slept in the last couple of days. There was no point. Every time she tried to sleep, horrible thoughts would inch their way into her dreams. Thoughts that she couldn't bear thinking of.

Elise looked up when she felt something leaning against her. She smiled when she realized it was her daughter, smiling up at her.

"Oh my sweetheart..." She murmured, as she carefully picked Antony up.

Elise laid Antony on her chest, the baby's head laying in the crook of her neck, trying to cuddle her as close to herself as she can.

"I love you, you know?" Elise whispered to her baby.

The baby cooed in response, leaning her head against her mother's cheek.

Despite her only being a few months old, Elise hadn't realized how big she had gotten.

"Oh you're getting so big. It only felt like a few days ago that you had come into this world."

Elise remembered the day that clearly. The day that her world had changed forever.

"Soon, you'll be losing your first tooth, going off to your first day of school, graduating..." A lump formed in her throat. The thought crossed her mind that, maybe, she might not be able to live that long to see those important events happen in her baby's life.

"I'm so sorry if I won't be able to be there for you when you need me the most... I'm so sorry..."

Elise began to cry, when the thought of her baby growing up without her mother crossed her mind.

She didn't want her daughter to live without the same person that she had to live without. Her mother.

"In the end, all that matters is that you're safe and happy. Even if I'm not here, you'll still have your brothers, ok?"

Despite the boys never having taken care of a baby before, she knew that they would be great care takers for her daughter.

"I hope you're alright staying with the boys, if anything happened to me."

The baby sneezed, and Elise moved her into her lap, so she could look at her daughter's face.

"Oh, you're so beautiful. Don't you know that?"

The baby looked up with her bright blue eyes, and reached out for her mother.

Elise smiled, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. The baby rested her head on her chest, right on top of her mother's soothing heart, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You'll be ok, no matter what. I promise." Elise whispered, before drifting off into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I updated, but hopefully I'll be able to update more often soon. :)


	10. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Specs, and Tucker all celebrate Antony's first Christmas.

Elise woke up on Wednesday morning, and smiled, as she was greeted with the sight of snow falling gently from the sky. She got out of bed, and walked over to the window. Even though snow was a regular thing to happen, it was rare for it to snow in Los Angeles. It was also the first time Antony would see snow, and Elise was rather excited for her daughter to see it.

"Merry Christmas, Warren." She crouched beside the old dog, and gently scratched behind his ear. Elise laughed as the dog wagged his tail in return.

"Would you like to go to the park with us today?" Elise had created a plan where her, Antony, and the boys would all head out to the park for some fresh air. They all been cooped up in the house for so long, that Elise thought this would be a great treat for all of them.

Elise laughed as the dog licked her face, "I'll take that as a yes."

She then got up and exited her bedroom; heading for the nursery.

When she entered the nursery, she saw her baby trying to look out the window.

"Oh, well look who's up."

She then walked over, and picked up her daughter from her crib, offering the baby a better chance at looking through the window.

"Look sweetheart, it's snowing outside!" Elise said as she bounced the baby on her hip.

Antony babbled and reached out, trying to touch the beautiful white snow.

Elise kissed her daughter's cheek, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

....

"Merry Christmas, boys." She began placing plates of food out for everyone to eat, when they had entered the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Elise." The two men said as they sat down.

"So are you two excited to go to the park today?" She said as she began to feed Antony.

"Yah, it'll be nice to get out of this house for once."

"It's snowing like hell outside." Tucker stared out of the living room window, shocked at the amount of snow that was beginning to accumulate.

"Well that makes it all the more exciting for little Antony, here."

"So when are we gonna be heading out?"

"Probably after I get breakfast cleaned up. Also we'll be bringing Warren with us, so one of you will have to hold him on his leash."

Before Specs could even say anything, Tucker had already said that he wasn't going to do it.

"Fine. I don't really mind watching Warren. Plus, he's an old dog, how much trouble could he cause?"

....

After breakfast was finished, they all got ready and headed out to the park.

Once they arrived, they walked around a bit, admiring the beautiful view of the snowy environment. Antony was completely hypnotized with the sight of snow falling down all around her. When a snow flake fell onto her nose, she sneezed and laughed.

Elise laughed at her daughter's reaction, and made a mental note to do these types of things more often in the future.

A few minutes later, they came across a bench, and sat down. Elise had insisted that the boys should go play in the snow with Antony.

"Yah, c'mon Tucker, it'll be fun."

Elise handed Antony over to Specs, and watched as all three of them walked over to a snowy spot and began to play in the snow together.

Specs and Tucker crouched down, while Specs held Antony up in the snow. Tucker picked up a fist full of snow, and gently sprinkled it over Antony's head. The little girl laughed at his action, and reached over to touch the snow in Tucker's hand.

Elise had a warm smile on her face as she watched her boys playing with her daughter. Even though it had only been a few months since Antony's birth, Elise still couldn't fathom the fact that she had a daughter.

Even though she didn't say it enough, she was so grateful for the amazing miracle of her daughter and her boys coming into her life.

Elise laughed as Warren came over to the little group and began to roll in the snow. Antony laughed and crawled through the snow towards the big dog and began to play with his incredibly soft fur.

Warren barked and licked Antony's little face. Warren had become so attached to the little girl ever since she was born. He had become very protective of her and they were very close.

After a while, they had decided to head back home.

...

By the time they had arrived back home, they all decided to open their presents.

Elise held Antony in her lap, and helped her open her presents.

Specs had gotten a new sketchbook, along with multiple books about the paranormal. While Tucker had gotten various new pieces of equipment for their cases.

Antony got new stuffed animals along with some new learning toys.

As the rest of the day went on, the little family continued to open their presents, and enjoy the warmth and comfort of the home, as it continued to snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	11. An Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs gets a call from Carl, while him and Tucker are working on an investigation, that sends them both bolting back to the house: there's something wrong with Elise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update. Almost 3 months. Oof, I know. But I'm trying to update this fan fiction as soon as I can. Just try to bare with me :)

It was the 1st of March. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, which only meant one thing: Spring.

Specs, who loved the winter months, had to admit that he was glad that spring was here. It was getting very tiresome trying to get there van back and forth from town to town through the thick snow. There were a few times Specs worried there was going to be an accident, but thankfully, nothing happened.

As Specs was sitting outside of the Smith's home, while Tucker was scavenging through the van looking for something, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He reached in, pulled out his phone, and saw the number that made him a bit nervous. It was Carl's.

Elise hadn't been feeling all to well for the past few days, and had made Specs and Tucker fill in for her on the job. Specs, to Elise's annoyment, requested for Carl to look after her.

"What if something happens to you and there's no one here?" He had said with worry in his voice.

Specs remembered seeing her eyes roll as she headed into the kitchen, not saying anything in response.

So Carl had come over half an hour later, and said that she would be in good hands while they were out. And that he would call if anything was wrong.

Shaking his head, Specs took a calming breath, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Specs, there's something wrong with Elise... she went upstairs to sleep and when I checked on her, she wasn't moving or responding! I don't know what to do.. I've already called 911 and there on their way."

Specs didn't waste any time. He immediately shut his phone, and told Tucker they needed to head to the hospital.

"Why? What the hell is going on? Is something wrong with Elise?" Tucker questioned quickly.

Specs didn't say a word as he got into the van, and instead waited until they were on the road to explain everything.

"Jesus Christ... what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Elise said that it was probably just allergies, but I think that's bullshit. Allergies don't get you sent to the hospital."

"Damn right that's bullshit! Do you remember what happened the last time she had an episode like this? She had a baby!"

"I know. But I seriously doubt that this is the same situation. I remember Elise telling me that she swore she saw something standing over her daughter's crib a few nights ago... You don't think..?"

"I don't know, Specs.. But I seriously hope that isn't the case."

A few moments later Specs and Tucker arrived at the hospital. Specs got out, and was greeted with the sight of Carl. Walking back and forth outside of the building.

"Carl? Why aren't you inside there with Elise?"

"When she arrived they did a scan and said that she had internal bleeding, and had to do an emergency surgery on her. They said I couldn't go in with her, so I decided to come out here and wait for the both of you."

"Jesus Christ! Internal bleeding?! From what?!" Tucker yelled, he looked about as pale as the other two men standing in front of him.

"Tucker, calm down. I know you're worried, we all are, but the only thing we can do right now is wait."

"So does she already have her own room? Or do we have to wait in the waiting room until she's done?"

"She already has a room. I'll lead you two to it."

They all headed inside the big white building, with baited breath.

.....

Specs was pacing back and forth inside of the hospital room, while Carl was looking outside the window, and Tucker was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

Specs looked at the clock on the wall and it read 2:46 PM. They had been there for 2 hours. And during these two hours, Specs was the most anxious that he had been in a while.

What if something was wrong? What if they couldn't stop the internal bleeding? Would this be the last time Antony got to see her mother?

All these questions were running through Specs's mind, when he had that sudden thought: Antony. Where is she?

"Carl. Where is Antony?"

Carl, without turning around, said, "She's in the hospital daycare. You could probably ask a nurse and she can take you to her."

Specs nodded, and went to go ask a nurse where the daycare was.

Specs arrived at the daycare, and saw Antony playing with some blocks. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing Antony?"

The baby looked up at him, and smiled. She reached out to him and Specs picked her up and put her in his lap.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Specs sighed.

It was at that moment when he heard a nurse say that they were done operating on a 64 year old female that suffered from internal bleeding.

Specs got up, with Antony in his arms, and headed back to Elise's hospital room.

Soon after he walked in, Elise was lying on a bed that was being wheeled into the room. He gasped when he saw the state that she was in.

She was deathly pale. And even though she was asleep, she had the look of pure pain on her face.

After the nurses left, Specs pulled over a chair so he could sit beside Elise's bed.

Antony reached her arms out to her mother, wanting to be held. When no response came, the baby began to cry, knowing there was something wrong with her mother.

The three other men that were in the room began to cry as well. Looking down at the distraught baby, and her pale lifeless looking mother.


	12. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elise awakens, she reveals as to what happened the previous night.

When Elise woke up, she was greeted with a terrible migraine. The world was blurry and spinning around her. And she had no idea where she was or why she was there in the first place.

Until it all came back to her.

She remembers telling Carl that she had been feeling a bit tired, and decided to head upstairs. Before she headed to bed, she went to check up on her daughter. She was fine. So as she crossed the hall and into her bedroom, a wave of dizziness came upon her. 

Staggering to her bed, she remembers the feeling of cold sweat beading on her forehead. And before she became unconscious, she vaguely saw a figure standing in her doorway. Just looking down at her maliciously. Then it all went black.

Elise was brought back to the present when she saw Specs come into view. She reached out for him, and he grabbed her hand. She noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and he was sniffling. No doubt had he been crying.

Elise cupped Specs's tear stained cheek; trying to be as comforting as she could be in that moment.

"Oh thank god you're ok, Elise. I don't know what I would've done had you..." Specs didn't finish his sentence. Trying not to imagine the terrible possibilities.

"What happened?" Elise said weakly.

"I'm not entirely sure. Carl just told us that when he went to check up on you, you weren't responding. So he called 911."

"Where's Antony?"

"Carl has her. He decided that it would be a good idea if she and him got some fresh air. So they've been strolling around the area for a while."

Before Elise could question where Tucker was, he walked into the room. He stopped whenever he saw that she was awake.

With some effort, she slowly turned her head, facing Tucker, and smiled warmly at him.

Tucker's eyes welled with tears, and he crossed the room and sat down on her bed.

Elise could see that he was trying to figure out how to give her a hug without hurting her, so she leaned up, and wrapped her arms weakly around his neck.

She felt his tears dropping on her shoulder, and was trying to fight back tears of her own.

"I'm ok, Tucker. I promise."

When he pulled back and wiped his tears, he said, "I know. And I'm relieved that you are.."

After everyone had gathered themselves, Elise decided that it was time to tell them what had happened.

"Boys. Do you remember when I mentioned that I had seen someone standing in Antony's room?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Well, I saw her yesterday. Before I went unconscious."

"What?" The two men said at the same time.

"I don't know why she was there. But whenever I was heading to my room, I became dizzy. And when I turned my head, I saw her, standing in my room, with a dark look on her face."

"Why do you think she would be after you?"

"I don't think she's after me. I think she's after Antony."

"What are we going to do?" Said Specs, who was staring to panic.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that we have to always keep an eye out. Especially on Antony."

.....

A little while later, Carl had returned with little Antony in his arms.

They were both relieved to see that the woman, that meant so much to the both of them, was awake.

The baby reached out for her mother immediately. And when she was placed on her lap, her mother gathered her into her arms. She had never felt so safe than when she was with her.

Carl reached down and hugged Elise. Expressing how happy he was to see her awake. He also expressed his guilt.

"Oh Carl, it's not your fault. If I had known that something wasn't right, I would've told you."

"I know. But I should've been there. To protect you and Antony."

"You're a sweet man. I really appreciate you trying to keep us safe." Elise said warmly.

"Don't mention it."

Carl stood and left the room to go and fetch a nurse. Wanting Elise to be served lunch so she can gather up her strength.

"Y'know he likes you, right?" Specs said teasingly.

"No he doesn't." Elise said when a blush began to run across her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Elise."

Elise shook her head, and looked down at her now sleeping daughter, with a contented smile upon her face.


	13. Going back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Elise arrives back home, Spectral Sightings gets a call and she decides it's time to head back to doing what she does best.

Elise had arrived home about a week after her accident. Despite her doctor advising she stay for another few days.

"But Elise you need rest!" Said Specs, as they were getting into the van.

"Steven, I'll be fine. Really. I feel as good as I did before I got hurt."

With a reluctant nod, Tucker drove off, and back to their home.

....

"Home sweet home." Elise sighed, as she entered the house with Specs and Tucker following.

"I'm gonna go put Antony to bed." Before waiting for a response, Tucker was already heading upstairs with Antony.

After Tucker had left, the phone in the dining room rang. Elise went over to pick it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Supernatural occurrences.. what is your address?"

Elise waved Specs over to her, and told him to get a pencil and paper.

When Specs returned, Elise took the items from him, and wrote down the client's address.

'214 Downton Drive' Specs read. He had never heard of that address before.

"Alright thank you." Elise hung up the phone, and told Specs something he didn't expect.

"I'm going on this case with you two."

"I'm sorry, what?! You can't come with us! You need rest, and what about Antony?" Specs was following Elise around the house at this point, much to her annoyment.

"Steven! I haven't been on a case in months! I told you that after Antony became a few months old that I was going back to my job. And plus, Antony is coming with us."

Elise went upstairs with Specs quickly following.

"What do you mean? Antony can't come with us. She's a baby!"

At this point, he had seriously thought that Elise had hit her head. Why would she want to bring her 5 month old daughter with them on a dangerous case?

"I'm bringing her with us because our case isn't in California! It's in Tennessee."

"Tennessee? That's halfway across the country!"

"And what's your point? We're going. Like it or not."

"I never said I didn't want to go. I was just shocked that it was that far away. Where are we gonna stay?"

"Well, we'll probably stay at motels on our trip there and back. But when we arrive, I'll pay for us to stay at a hotel until the case is complete."

"Wow. A hotel? Like a fancy hotel?"

"Whatever is available and what I can afford."

"So a fancy hotel then."

Specs and Tucker both knew Elise had some cash in the bank considering her and her husband both had high paying jobs. Plus, she tended to spoil them a bit by buying them expensive things from time to time.

"When will we be leaving?"

"At the earliest, most likely by Friday."

"Hell, I'm gonna have to start packing!"

Specs ran into his room, pulled out his suitcase, and began to fill it with clothes, comics, and his sketchbooks.

It was already Wednesday, and Specs was hoping that the next two days would pass him in the blink of an eye.

.....

Unfortunately, the two days didn't pass as quickly as he had hoped. It was crazy how only two days could feel like a million.

But finally, when the day arrived, Specs woke up at around 6 AM, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Elise feeding Antony a bottle.

"Oh, Elise. I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"Oh believe me, 6 AM is still late. I usually wake up around 3 AM and my day starts from there."

"Jesus, I don't know how you can wake up that early and not be exhausted."

"I am. I just try not to let it show too much." Elise said trying to hide a yawn.

About an hour later Tucker had come down and ate his breakfast while he discussed the plan with Elise.

"So how long should we drive for before deciding to head to a motel?"

"I was hoping around 13 hours. I know that sounds like a lot, but I'm sure we can handle it."

"I know we can. But know that we have Antony, we're gonna have to make more stops along the way."

Elise nodded as she saw Specs beginning to bring down all of their luggage to the front door.

"Eager aren't you, Steven?" She smiled.

"Of course I am. I've never been to Tennessee before."

"Well neither have we, so can you slow it down a little? I'm still eating." Tucker said around a spoonful of cereal.

"Well I just want to leave as quick as possible. The earlier we get there, the better. So then that way, we'll be able to walk around and look at all the new scenery. Even after the case is finished."

"That sounds like a great idea, Steven."

Specs smiled, and began to carry the luggage to the van.

"Tucker why don't you go and help him. I'm gonna go get Antony ready."

Tucker watched Elise leave, and began to help Specs.

.....

If you could call it help anyways. During the 15 minutes or so that Specs spent carrying the luggage back and forth to the van, Tucker had sat on the shady porch, and watched. Observing and critiquing his movement skills.

"Y'know instead of sitting on your ass all day, you could be helping me."

"I help all the time. However, whenever I carry heavy equipment, you never wanna help me. Saying that it's "too heavy"."

"It is heavy, and you damn well know it."

"What's all the fighting about now?" Elise had come out of the house with Antony in her car seat.

"Tucker isn't helping me."

"Well there's no point now, you're almost done anyway."

"Whatever. But just remember you're doing all go the work when we come back."

"We'll see."

"Alright, stop. Tucker, you should've helped Steven. And Steven, thank you for the work you did. We both appreciate it." Elise nudged Tucker's shoulder to get him to agree.

"Yah, thanks." Tucker grumbled as he got into the van.

"Woah, he actually said thanks. That needs to be wrote down."

"Both of you need to start getting along better. I'll even force you two to start spending time together, so you stop fighting." Elise said teasingly as she fastened Antony's car seat into the van.

"I doubt that'll work." Specs sighed.

"I'm sure you two will work it out. You care about each other very much, always have."

Specs sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road."

Elise and Specs got into the van and buckled themselves in. The two men made eye contact and quickly looked away. Elise shook her head with a smile.

"Tennessee, here we come." Tucker said, as he turned on the radio.

The van drove down the road as 'Bohemian Rhapsody' began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be having school for a while, I should be able to post chapters once every few days.. hopefully lol. I just want to thank you all for 500 hits!! That's crazy! I am so glad that you're all enjoying this fan fiction, because I enjoy writing it. As always, comments are appreciated, and I hope you all stay safe <3


	14. Odd Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Specs, Tucker, and Antony decide to stay at a hotel for the night. However, when Specs wakes up in the middle of the night, something happens that he will never forget.

"Elise, can we please stop at a hotel for the night? I'm exhausted." Specs groaned, as he bounced Antony on his leg.

Elise checked her watch. She sighed as she realized it was already 11:16 PM. "I suppose we can stop for the night. God, where did the day go?"

Tucker, who looked like he was about to fall asleep at the wheel, agreed enthusiastically with Specs's plea. He followed Elise's directions of the nearest hotel, and pulled into the parking lot when they arrived.

The hotel was quaint. Two stories high, hundreds of windows with light shining through them, and tons of cars parked outside of it. Specs looked up at the sky, and was amazed at how many stars were visible. He shifted his eyes downward a little ways and was greeted with a big bright sign that said, 'The best hotel in town! New jobs available. Now hiring!' Specs did wonder how much the people that worked here got payed. Not that it was his business in the first place, but he was always curious about the littlest of things.

"Steven, are you coming?" Specs snapped out of his thoughts, and realized that the other three were already at the entrance. He nodded, and quickly caught up to them.

~~~~~~~

After they had checked in at the main desk, Tucker grabbed their things and headed up the stairs with Elise and Specs following behind. When they reached the door that said room 118, Tucker inserted the key and unlocked the door. What they were greeted with was not what Specs had expected.

There was one bed, a little side table beside it with a lamp on top, a TV stand with no TV attached to it, a mini fridge, a chair and a door that most likely lead to the bathroom.

"This is it? How much did you pay for this room again?" Specs walked over to the window which had a clear view of the parking lot.

"$228 I believe?"

"Jesus Christ! They're ripping you off!" Tucker was looking in the bathroom which contained the basic necessities: a toilet, shower, sink, along with a few towels.

"Well are we going to complain, or decide where we are going to be sleeping for the night?"

Before Specs could even say anything, Tucker had already claimed the chair. Specs had decided that since there was only one bed, Elise and Antony could take it, and he could sleep on the floor.

"Are you sure, Steven? I'm sure there's enough room for all three of us."

"It's fine, Elise. Really. I can just gather up some blankets and form a make shift bed out of it."

"Alright. Tucker, are you sure you don't want to swap places with Steven?"

"Hell no. Do you know what that's going to do to my back? I'll look like Hunchback of Notre Dame by morning."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Specs said with annoyance. He watched as Elise walked into the bathroom with Antony, getting the both of them ready for bed.

"Alright. I'm gonna head off to the dinner buffet and see if they have anything left over."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Specs said as he laid down in his uncomfortable bed and took off his glasses.

Tucker gave him the finger, and exited the room.

"You boys I swear." Elise sighed, as she lied down on the bed with Antony on her chest, already fast asleep.

"Are you okay, Elise?" Specs knew that this case was a surprise for her as much as it was for him and Tucker. Especially whenever they learned that they had to travel across the country. But Specs knew that nothing would stop Elise from completing a case. 'Even if we had to go to Antarctica,' he thought with a smirk.

"I'm fine, Steven. Just tired is all. Now try to get some sleep. We have more travelling to do tomorrow." She said with a warm smile.

When Elise turned off the lamp, and the room was overcome with darkness, Specs laid there, looking up at the ceiling, in silence. He might as well stay up until Tucker comes back. Just so his paranoia doesn't get the better of him. He turned on his side, and closed his tired eyes. When he opened them back up, he looked around the room, and realized that he had fallen asleep on accident.

'Shit, did Tucker come back?,' He thought. His question was quickly answered when he heard a loud snore come from behind him. Specs looked at the clock and saw that it read, 3:13 AM. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, and realized that their front door was opened slightly. Specs, thinking that it had been Tucker who left the door open on accident, shook his head, and went towards the door.

Before he touched the doorknob, he swore that he saw something dash across the hallway. "The hell was that?" he whispered, now slowly approaching the door. Feeling slightly brave for once, he opened the door, just a bit wider, so he could fit his head through it.

"Hello?" He whispered. No answer. 'Yeah, Specs. Of course no one is going to answer when you're whispering.' He thought he was just seeing things, until something happened that he will never forget.

"Get... Out..." Was what Specs heard in his ear. It was a females voice, a voice that was cold and hoarse. Specs felt like he was freezing. Like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on top of him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move. He felt like he was frozen in fear. Specs practically jumped out of his skin when he heard a door slam behind him.

He turned around and saw that their hotel room door had closed shut. Specs bolted to their door, twisting and pulling at the doorknob, begging for it to open. But it was pointless. It was locked. He turned around, and what greeted him almost made him piss his pants.

A ghostly, gaunt woman stood right in front of him. Staring right into his soul, with haunted eyes. When the woman began to walk towards Specs, most likely with evil intentions, he backed up against the door. He couldn't do anything now; he was cornered, trapped. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate, the demon right against his sweaty face when, just in time, he heard Antony begin to cry. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. No where in sight. When he heard Elise get up out of bed, and say his name, Specs immediately turned around and pounded on the door.

When Elise opened it, she gasped at the sight of Specs. He was disheveled. His hair a mess, his clothes soaked with sweat, and he was gasping for air as if he hadn't been able to breathe for hours.

"Oh my god! Steven, what happened to you?!" Elise checked him, making sure there were no broken bones or other injuries.

Specs didn't say anything, all the events going through his mind at that moment. What had just happened?! One moment he was asleep, the next he was almost attacked by a demon! He just shook his head at Elise's questioning, went over to his blanket bed, and passed out. Leaving Elise, and the now awake Tucker, worried and questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools Day! I hope you all stay safe and healthy. If I don't end up updating in time before Easter, then I hope you all enjoy it!


	15. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After constant nagging from Elise and Tucker, Specs finally has enough and tells them what happened the previous night.

"Steven, can you please tell me what happened?" Elise sighed, as she saw him sitting on the bed and looking out the window.

Ever since last night, she and Tucker had been trying their hardest to get Specs to open up to them. But to no avail. Whenever they would ask him questions, he would just nod, shrug his shoulders or just not answer at all. Tucker had even tried cracking some of his classic jokes at him to lighten up the mood, but he acted as though he hadn't even heard him. This made Tucker even more nervous for his friend. Usually Specs would just roll his eyes or call him an idiot and say how tacky his jokes are, but he came to the conclusion that side of Specs just wasn't coming out.

Tired of the silent treatment, Elise walked over and sat down beside Specs on the bed. Hesitantly, she reached her hand over, and placed it on top of the hand that was coupled with his other one. She smoothed it with her thumb, and gave him a warm smile. Seeing this action out of the corner of his eye he finally gave in, and broke down into tears.

Elise was shocked when she saw Specs crying. She quickly gathered him into her arms, and laid his head into the crook of her neck. She rocked him back and forth, while saying comforting words.

"Shhh, Steven. You're okay. Just let it all out. I've got you."

Hearing her soothing words, Specs began to cry even harder. Although it was embarrassing to cry in front of Elise, it had felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from his chest. He was grateful that he had a great woman like Elise in his life. Along with his best friend, Tucker.

After what felt like hours, Specs finally managed to calm himself down and separated from the embrace. Elise reached up, and wiped his tears away with her thumb. She grabbed his hand again, and gently squeezed it.

"Steven, I know what you saw last night scared you. And I want you to know that I love you and I'm here for you. Tucker and I just want to help you the best we can."

"I know." Specs choked. He looked down for a moment, gathered a breath, and finally told Elise what had happened.

"So does did the entity's description sound familiar at all to you?"

Elise got up, and stood by the window, lost in thought. That woman did sound familiar. The description sounded just like the woman she saw in Antony's doorway that one night. She felt a shiver run through her body, as she pictured Specs stuck in a dark hallway with no one but a demon to accompany him. Elise felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole situation. She should've known. Should've constantly stayed alert with her surroundings. But she didn't.

She wiped her tears away before Specs could see them, and said, "Yes, that description does sound familiar."

"So you've seen her before, then?" Specs felt a bit of relief as he realized that Elise must've seen it as well. 'Well at least I know I'm not crazy.' He thought.

"Remember when I told you that I saw a woman standing in Antony's doorway that one night? Well I'm almost positive that that was the same woman."

"Jesus Christ. Why can't we ever just get a break from this shit? We're always under attack."

"Well that's what we signed up for whenever we decided to be paranormal investigators." Elise laughed.

......

"Well look who's talking again." Tucker said with a smirk on his face. "So how'd you get him to tell you what happened? Was it bribery? I bet it was bribery."

"Yeah well if it was bribery, I'd have $500 in cash right now. So be quiet."

"Please stop teasing him, Tucker. I know that's how you two basically communicate, but just give him a break, okay?"

"Alright, Alright. But just this once."

"Wow that should be put in the Guinness World Records."

Elise smiled and shook her head, as she told the boys to get ready for bed.

After the boys fell asleep, Elise cuddled Antony close and whispered, "You don't see her, do you?"

Ever since the day Antony was born, Elise always wondered if her daughter had inherited her gift. Part of her hoped that she hadn't. Although this gift may have seemed like a blessing, to Elise, it was a burden more than anything. The only good thing that ever came out of it, was being able to help others and meeting the boys. And she would always be thankful for that.

Antony looked up at her mother, and smiled. Elise smiled back, kissed her forehead, and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Healing Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elise, Specs, and Tucker finally arrive to Tennessee, they are greeted with a familiar face. A face that brings back bad memories for Tucker.

"Steven, wake up."

Specs groaned as he opened his groggy eyes. He quickly shielded his eyes as he was greeted with the bright light of the sun. "What time is it?"

"It's half past ten." He heard Tucker say from the driver's seat of the van. He sounded completely exhausted. Specs felt kind of bad for having Tucker be the one to drive all night. But then again, had he tried to pry Tucker's hands off of the steering wheel, he probably would never hear the end of it from him.

"Welcome to Tennessee, boys." Elise said with a smile on her face, as they passed a big sign that said, "Welcome to Tennessee."

"Holy shit. We're actually here?" It had felt like a decade since they left California. Specs had done the calculations and, overall, they had traveled 32 hours. He had fought the urge to roll his eyes when he realized that it would be another 32 hours on their journey back home. 'At least we'll be able to see different scenery for once.' He had thought.

"Are you boys excited?"

"Hell yeah. I'm just excited to get out of this damn van." Tucker then pulled into a nearby restroom stop area, so he could do just that.

"Do you need to use the restroom, Steven? It'll be another few hours until we get to our final destination."

Elise looked back at him and smirked as she saw him goggling at a few women that had just left the ladies room.

"Why don't you go say hello to them?" Specs jumped when he heard her say that. "Are you crazy? No way am I going over there." He looked at Elise as if she had grown an extra head.

Elise laughed, "I'm just kidding, Steven." She then added, "Besides, I'm sure Tucker wouldn't have liked that all to much."

Specs knew she was just joking from the tone of her voice, but he immediately grew red in the face anyway. 'Yeah right. I'm sure Tucker would beat me to the punch anyways with those girls.' He frowned.

Realizing he hadn't said anything towards Elise's statement, he opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it when Tucker came back into the van.

"All right. Let's get the rest of this ride over with."

During the rest of the trip, Specs contemplated what Elise had said to him. What did Elise mean when she said that? He knew she was joking, but it still remained in the back of his mind. Did Elise know something about Tucker that he didn't? At the beginning of their friendship, Tucker had been closed off. Especially when it came to his personal life. Of course over time he became more open towards him the more he got to know him. The thought of Tucker keeping something from him, made him even more paranoid than he already was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and began to draw in his sketchbook.

.....

"Elise, before we head to the hotel, can we drop by a diner to get something to eat? I'm starving." Tucker checked the GPS and saw that they weren't very far from a little restaurant that was close to their hotel.

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm a bit famished myself." Elise looked out the corner of her eye at Specs. He seemed to be very concentrated with whatever he was drawing in his sketchbook.

Feeling like he was being watched, Specs looked up and saw Elise. He gave her a little smile, and continued with his drawing.

Elise had a strong inkling that there was something bothering Specs. Her being the observer that she was, she always noticed the little things Specs would do whenever he would become anxious. He would run his hand through his hair, adjust his glasses, and he would be quieter than usual.

She skimmed through the past events that had happened that could be bothering him. The ghost encounter he had back at the motel? It couldn't have been that still. He seemed to be fine after he had talked to Elise about it. Was he home sick? No, he never really minded leaving their home. Had Tucker said something? Had she said something? She gulped as she realized what she had said to Specs about Tucker earlier. It had to be that. He was acting completely fine before she said it. Ever since they had met, Elise knew that, deep down, Specs and Tucker were more than just friends. Just the way they acted towards one another. Yes, they fight occasionally.

'More than occasionally.' She thought with a smirk. But they always tended to fight over unimportant things. Such as who was better at their job, who Elise liked more, ect. But overtime she realized that that was their odd way of bonding. But despite the fights, they were always protective over one another, always secretly cared for each other, and Tucker would always try to 'flirt' with Specs. Now if that wasn't the biggest sign of someone trying to displaying their secret love for another person than she didn't know what was.

She loves her boys tremendously, and she would do anything for them. Just like they would do anything for her. And all she wants is to see them happy. So ever since they had moved in with her, she had always tried her hardest to nudge them closer bit by bit. She hoped it was working, despite the fact that they hadn't noticed it yet.

Coming out of her reverie, Elise realized that they were already at the diner. She got out, unbuckled Antony's care seat, and followed Specs and Tucker into the diner.

.....

Specs looked up from his menu, and looked out the big windows that showed the busy street. He counted the cars that drove by and didn't realize that their drinks had already arrived. He stripped the paper from his plastic straw, and used it to stir his lemonade. He shifted his eyes up towards his friends and saw Elise bottle feeding Antony, and Tucker trying to solve an easy maze from the back of a kid's menu. Then he observed the fish tank that was across the room.

It contained clown fish, a few bumblebee gobies, and some other colorful creatures. He smiled when he remembered his first pet fish. His name was Jerry. The fish was dark blue, and had red at the end of it's tail. Of course, fish having short lifespans, it didn't survive long. But he never forgot about him. He was his first pet after all.

"Here are your meals and I hope you enjoy them. Careful, there still a bit hot." The male waiter smiled and walked over to attend to another table.

Specs gulped as he realized who the man was. He was the guy who had bullied Tucker as a child. Damien was his name. Even though it was a long time ago, Specs had never forgiven him for it. Tucker always told him to never hold grudges, but he couldn't help it.

It had felt as if a huge bolder had been placed on top of his chest when he remembered what Tucker had to go through as a kid because of him. Tucker told him it would always happen on his way home from elementary school. Specs always remembered that Damien would always have a group, or at least someone, with him. They would make fun of Tucker, and steal his things. Tucker said that one day he had enough, and he finally gathered up the courage to stand up for himself. But all they did was laugh at him. Then, before realizing it, Damien and his group had thrown him to the ground and beat the hell out of him. Despite Tucker's large size now, back then he was a small and scrawny kid, who couldn't defend himself. So he just laid there and waited for it to be over. That lasted for a few more years until Damien had moved away. They both didn't know where he had moved to until now. Apparently, he had moved to Tennessee.

Even though Specs couldn't really do anything about it at the time, even though the only thing he could've done was to tell the principle, he still felt guilty about it. Maybe if he at least attempted to protect Tucker in some way, then maybe he wouldn't have been as affected by it.

Specs looked over at Tucker. He was holding his fork with a white knuckled grip. 

He was nervous. What if Damien remembered who Tucker was, and made fun of him again? Specs thought that unlikely considering anyone would be too intimidated to do so.

Before Specs could say anything to him, Tucker got up, and bee lined for the men's room.

Elise eyed Tucker worriedly as she saw him leave. What happened? Of course, maybe he had to use the bathroom, but Elise just had the feeling it was more than that.

"What's wrong with Tucker?" She asked Specs who was currently looking at Tucker's empty seat beside him.

Specs debated whether or not he should tell Elise. She already had a suspicion, and he was completely useless when it came to lying, so it was time to come clean.

"Steven?"

Hearing his name, he realized Elise had noticed him drifting off, so he told her what had happened in their youth.

"Oh poor, Tucker." Elise said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Tucker had to go through something like that. She also felt sorry for Steven, and the fact he still feels guilty over what had happened all those years ago. A feeling of protection came over her, and she wanted to do nothing more than to wrap her arms around her boys and keep them safe from harms way.

"He's been gone for a while. Why don't you see if he's alright?"

Specs nodded, and headed for the men's room. He entered and saw Tucker staring into the mirror, and muttering something to himself.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No... I'm not."

"I saw Damien. I'm so sorry that you're still hurting from what he did to you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from him."

"It's okay. I understand why you wouldn't want to."

"Still, I should've at least attempted to do something. Even if it meant me being bullied instead."

"Do you think he recognized me?"

"I doubt it. I think anyone who saw how you looked back then and how you look now, wouldn't recognize you."

"True. I just wish what he did to me didn't affect me still."

"I know. But it's okay to be vulnerable at times. Even if we hate it. You just have to keep telling yourself that no matter what, there will always be people in your life that love you and would never do something like that."

"You're right. I'll just try to ignore him. But if he even makes a snarky comment about any of us, then I'll lose it."

"So you're telling me Elise and I are going to have to prepare to bail you out of jail?" Specs joked.

"If that's what happens, then that's what happens. I'm not making any promises."

"And I don't expect you to."

Without warning, Tucker pulls Specs into a hug. But before Specs could even realize what was going on, it ended. They then smiled awkwardly at each other, and left the bathroom.

"Oh, there you two are! I was worried that something had happened."

"Yeah, Tucker got stuck in the toilet and I had to help him out."

"In you're dreams."

Elise smiled when she saw Specs and Tucker joking around again, and realized that Specs had managed to calm down the situation.

After they finished eating, the waiter placed their check on the table and walked off.

Tucker, much to Elise's dismay, decided to pay for the meal. When he opened the check book, a piece of paper had fallen into his lap.

'The hell?' He thought.

After he payed for their meal, went back to the van, arrived at their hotel, and went to sleep, Tucker opened up the note and it read,

'Even though you probably don't forgive me, I am truly sorry for what I had done to you during our childhood. What I did was fucked up, and I will never let myself live that down. After I left California, I changed my ways and headed for a fresh start. Ever since then I have learned from my mistakes, and have become a better person. Even though what I had done to you as well as many others still guilt trips me. Damien'

After he read the letter, he tore it up, threw it in the trash, and said, "I forgive you, Damien. It's time for me to have a fresh start as well. With the people I love."

He quickly drifted off to sleep, with a contented look upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I know that I take long breaks in between chapters, and I apologize for that. Life has just been busy, especially with Covid-19. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy! :)


	17. The Parkinson Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Specs, and Tucker finally arrive at the Parkinson residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It has been a while and for that, I am very sorry. So since today is Halloween, I made sure to update this fan fiction to make it up to you all :)

As Tucker pulled up to the Parkinson's residence, Specs was surprised to see what he saw. 

The house was quite large, with a freshly mowed lawn surrounding it. There was 3-door garage off to the side that seemed to contain very nice and expensive looking vehicles.

'Holy shit they're loaded! I wonder how much our payment will be?' Specs wondered.

Pulling out of his reverie, Specs quickly got out of the van after realizing that Tucker and Elise had already started walking up to the Parkinson's front door.

By the time Specs had reached the other two, Tucker had already rung the doorbell. After a few seconds, a man who was about as tall as Tucker, opened the door.

"Oh, hello! You must be Spectral Sightings, correct?" The man looked past the 3 person group, to look at their van that contained the logo.

Specs could've swore he saw the man try to contain a smile after he looked at their vehicle. Feeling annoyed, he didn't realize that a second person had stepped inside the doorway as well. It was a smaller woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, and seemed to be around his and Tucker's age.

After Elsie exchanged a few words with Mr. Parkinson, he invited them all inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Parkinson offered.

"Do you have any whiskey?" Tucker asked, as he picked a few pieces of candy from their candy bowl that sat upon their coffee table.

Elise glared at Tucker, and quickly said, "We won't be partaking in any of those types of beverages at this time. But thank you for the offer."

Mrs. Parkinson nodded, and went to their kitchen.

"Alright. Well do you mind if we survey the house and see what we can find?" Elsie suggested.

"No, I don't mind at all. But the room where I have been seeing the most activity is the attic. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you. Well lets get started."

Elise, Specs, and Tucker all headed upstairs, and decided to split off at seperate sections of the house.

Specs entered an old looking study, and began to rummage through their things.

"Too bad I don't have one of Tucker's devices." Specs muttered.

Looking around, Specs came across an old looking book that was placed upon the wooden desk.

Picking it up, he read the title. 'How to identify the supernatural'

Specs scoffed. He hardly doubted that this book was anywhere near accurate.

'Maybe I should write a book. Yeah. It'll be a lot more accurate and informative than these books. I'm sure of it.' Specs thought.

Before he had a chance to consider what the title of his first book would be, he heard Elsie call his and Tucker's names.

"What is it, Elise?"

Elise pointed up at the attic passage way. Specs looked at her curiously, before he heard a noise. It was a very faint, creaking noise. Like somebody was inside the attic.

"Let's go." Said Elise quickly.

Tucker pulled the string that was connected to the attic door. The fold up staircase descended onto the wooden floor with a thud, and up the staircase they went.

As Specs climed the staircase, he was able to make out a few boxes filled with holiday decorations and some other miscellaneous objects.

When he stood upon the attic floor, he saw a tiny window at the far end of the room. It appeared that the window was their only form of light source at the moment.

Specs looked at some of the dusty objects that the sun rays had it, when he heard Tucker gasp.

"No way."

"What?" Specs said, as he quickly walked over to Tucker.

"Look at these old ass baseball cards." Tucker held said cards up so Specs could see.

After slapping the cards out of Tucker's hands, Specs walked over to Elise to see what she had found.

He saw that she was looking at some old pictures in a photo album. The pictures contained the Parkinson's as well as some of their other family and friends.

"So what do you think the creaking was caused by?"

"Oh I don't know. But considering that Mr. Parkinson said that the supernatural occurrences happened up here, I think it was most likely a spirit of some sort."

As if on cue, the creaking had started once again. Specs stood as straight as a board, when he realized how close the noise was.

However, instead of standing in fear, Elise quickly turned around. But of course, there was nothing there.

"Hey, Elise. I think we should head out for the day." Said Specs with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose. It is nearing lunch time already." She said, checking her watch.

But before they could reach the attic staircase, it slammed shut.

"What the hell?" Said Tucker. He began to try and pry the attic door open, but no luck.

"Great. Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

But before Specs got an answer, he heard something smash. He turned around, and was face to face with a demon that he knew much too well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this fan fiction is a bit of a stretch, and basically impossible, but this idea wouldn't leave my mind, so here we are lol.


End file.
